Positive
by JustMeReally
Summary: Just felt like writing a BD oneshot really...What happens when Danny and Ben find a pregnancy test in the bathroom...Not copied from the ep 'Test Anxiety'


Shaking hands held the stick tightly, the bathroom began to spin and feeling sick, she quickly threw it in the trash...

"Have you seen my lucky shirt?" Danny called through the apartment "My game starts in" he paused to check his cell phone "6 hours"

Ben looked up from where he was making lunch at the counter "Have you tried the bathroom? It's where I found it last time"

The man rushed out and could be heard crashing about the bathroom clumsily.

"Please don't trash my apartment!" Ben yelled wincing at the loud noise of destruction  
"Our apartment" Danny corrected, stopping for a breath.

Ben sighed as the crashing subsided. He put down the fork he was holding and wandered round the other side of the counter, and into the living room.

"Danny? You okay in there man?"  
There was no answer.

Walking quicker, Ben reached the doorway of the bathroom to find his brother on the floor clutching something.

"We have a problem" he muttered holding out a small piece of trash

Ben looked down at the pregnancy test with wide eyes "Who?"  
Danny shrugged and returned his gaze to the stick...

"This better be important, I was going shopping with my girls" Riley sighed letting herself in. She looked startled by the unusual look of seriousness on the Wheeler brothers faces.

"Sit" Ben instructed dully, moving some clothes from the armchair beside him.

Frowning, the woman sat and proceeded to anxiously bite her nails.

A few moments later Tucker ran in clutching a bag of groceries.

"Dude we said come straight away, not stop for food!" Danny cried grabbing the bag before shoving his friend onto the other chair available.

Finally, Bonnie arrived with Emma (A.N Emma's 16)  
"Okay drama queens what's the problem? I was enjoying the day with my granddaughter"

"Sit down Mom" Ben ordered firmly  
Emma looked up at her Dads face, she didn't like the look on it.

Bonnie opened her mouth to argue, but a subtle shake of Riley's head told her not to.

Danny cleared his throat and stood up "It's simple really" he began "We just wanna know who this belongs to" He dropped the pregnancy test onto the coffee table, and waited for the silence to be broken...

Ben turned to his teenage daughter "Emma" he began softly "It's not yours is it?"  
Her eyes narrowed "Dad how could you think that?" she demanded "I'm not like those other teenage sluts you read about! I thought you trusted me?"

Riley rubbed the girls back to calm her. "Of course he trusts you Em" she murmured.

"So it's definately not you?" Danny checked

Emma glared at her Uncle as Tucker raised his hand "Why am I here?" he asked "We all know I broke up with Vanessa, and I'm pretty sure it takes two and all that"

Ben nodded in agreement but didn't reply with words, instead he turned to his brother.  
"Amy?"

Danny shook his head "You know what happened between us" he mumbled glancing over to Riley.  
Ben smiled apologetically before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So it's not Danny, Tucker or Emma. I know it's not me, not since Angela."

He paused and looked over at Riley "When did you last use our bathroom?"  
She raised her eyebrows "Excuse me? Okay I'm sorry Ben but I'm not gunna waste my Saturday playing 20 questions with you"

She got up to leave and Tucker gasped "It's you!"

"It is not" Riley told him calmly "I actually haven't...In months"

Bonnie stood up beside her "Well now that's over we should all get back to...stuff" she gabbled.

"Mom?" Ben turned to her "Why the hurry?"

"Oh no sunshine you are not interrogating me" she insisted folding her arms  
"I don't have to, it all makes sense! You and Roger stayed over to watch the house when we took Emma on that weekend trip to uncle Andy's!"

"Ew" the teen girl said, but she looked up intently as her grandmother sighed  
"Fine" Bonnie said "It's mine, yes I'm pregnant. Mystery solved"  
With that she left the apartment in stunned silence...

"I can't believe Mom's pregnant" Danny breathed as he, Ben, Riley, Emma and Tucker trekked up the stairs after his hockey game, which Bonnie failed to attend.

"I know, the baby will be younger than us by like 30 years" Ben agreed unlocking the door.  
They tumbled inside to find Bonnie sat huddled on the couch eating ice cream.

"Mrs Wheeler?" Tucker questioned "Is that my ice cream?"  
"Not now" Riley chided pushing past him "Mrs Wheeler how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sick Riley I'm pregnant, now if you don't mind I'd like a word with my sons"  
Coughing awkwardly Tucker dragged both Riley and Emma back out into the hall.

"So, how was the game?" Bonnie asked calmly turning to Danny  
"We err won" he stuttered "22-16"  
"That's my boy"

Ben interrupted "Mom are you really pregnant?"  
She sighed "How many times are we gunna have to go through this?"  
Bonnie lifted herself up slightly and raised her voice "I'm definately pregnant"

"What are you doing?" Danny asked watching confused  
"What you seriously think those three out there aren't listening?"  
Ben smiled a little "Maybe we should let them back in then?"  
"In a second, I have something else to tell you"

Both men leant in closer so their Mother could tell them without being overheard by the three out in the hall.

"It's a girl"

Sudden squealing could be heard by the door and the three Wheelers inside looked up sharply.

"I'm gunna have an aunty!" Emma screamed  
"Please let us in and save my eardrums?" Tucker begged

Danny and Ben were still in shock, so Bonnie slid from the couch to open the door.

"Congratulations!" Riley grinned embracing the woman in a hug "But if you already know the sex then-?"

Bonnie looked round at them all "I'm quite far along" she admitted patting her stomach "That's right people, you all thought I was just getting fat didn't you?" she challenged.

Encouraging protests came from around her, and Bonnie looked over to her two sons.

"Please say something boys" she pleaded

Danny looked over at Ben who then looked over at their Mother.

"So we're getting a little sister?"

Emma clapped her hands in excitement before rounding on her Father  
"So when can I get a little sister?"

"When your Dad finds his baby Mama" Tucker chipped in releasing Bonnie from a hug.

Riley laughed "Yeah, hey Ben want me to call Angela?"

He swatted at her on his way to finally congratulate his Mom.  
Danny followed, a confused frown still on his face.

"You'll be a great big brother" Riley whispered as he passed her "You already are remember?"

Her breath by his ear gave him goosebumps, but he turned and smiled at her all the same.  
"You think so?"  
"I know so"


End file.
